starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jysella Horn
Jysella Horn, apodada Sella, fue una Caballera Jedi humana en la Nueva Orden Jedi. En el 43.5 DBY, Jysella usaba un sable de luz de hoja azul. Era la hija de los corellianos Corran Horn y Mirax Terrik Horn, y la hermana menor de Valin Horn. En el 43.5 DBY ella fue uno de los primeros Jedi en sucumbir a una misteriosa enfermedad. Biografía Vida temprana (16 DBY- 40 DBY) Jysella nació alrededor del 16 DBY. Para el 25 DBY, era una estudiante del Praxeum Jedi en Yavin 4, y había pasado mayor tiempo entrenando ahí que viviendo con sus padres. Después de que los yuuzhan vong atacaron Yavin 4, Jysella pasó varios meses a bordo del Ventura Errante, la nave de su abuelo Booster Terrik, junto con su familia, hasta que fue reubicada en la base Refugio en Las Fauces con los otros niños Jedi. Al final de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, todavía en el grupo de jóvenes, fue uno de los muchos Jedi que se reunieron en el Cónclave Jedi en Zonama Sekot. Para el 40 DBY, Jysella era una Caballera Jedi activa. Cuando las tensiones entre Corellia y la Alianza Galáctica se convirtieron en una crisis interestelar, Luke Skywalker prudentemente le asignó una misión lejos de su mundo natal para evitar un posible conflicto de intereses cuando los Jedi fueron convocados para servir como comandos y pilotos de cazas estelares para la Alianza en la Operación Glorieta y misiones subsecuentes. Psicosis En el 43.5 DBY, Jysella fue la tercer Jedi conocida en caer víctima de la misteriosa Psicosis de la Fuerza que había afectado a su hermano Valin y al Caballero Jedi Seff Hellin. Durante un intento de buscar información sobre la enfermedad con la Maestra Jedi Cilghal, Jysella inmediatamente pensó que la Maestra era una impostora. Al contrario de su hermano, que experimentó una ira intensa, a ella la motivó el miedo. Jysella trató de escapar del Templo Jedi, y cuando evaluó la situación pudo caminar en la corriente y ver una ruta donde podría escapar. Este conocimiento le permitió saber exactamente dónde se ocultaban los droides de seguridad secretos en la entrada del Templo, y ella los incapacitó fácilmente. Jysella continuó con su huída del Templo, lanzado peatones con la Fuerza y gritando aterrorizada que aquellos a quienes mejor conocía eran impostores. Dos de sus mejores amigos, Bazel Warv y Yaqeel Saav'etu, que también eran los mejores amigos de Valin, estaban en la escena y rápidamente trataron de detenerla cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que le pasaba. Los dos Jedi no tuvieron éxito, y Jysella fue capturada por Seguridad de la Alianza Galáctica. Toda la escena fue grabada por el periodista Javis Tyrr. La Jefe de Estado Natasi Daala llegó poco después y se dirigió a la multitud, explicando que Jysella ahora se encontraba bajo la jurisdicción de la Alianza Galáctica y se le congelaría en carbonita junto a su hermano. Cuando un grupo de Jedi obtuvieron un documento aprobado por la corte para visitar a los apresados niños Horn, el grupo y la presna descubrieron que los dos Jedi estaban en exhibición sobre un acuario en el lobby de la oficina principal en el Centro Galáctico de Justicia. Entre bastidores En un chat online, y por ello no canónico, Michael A. Stackpole reveló que Jysella fue llamada así en honor a su abuela materna Jysella Terrik. Esto posteriormente fue canonizado en el sourcebook Scum and Villainy publicado por Wizards of the Coast. La edad de Jysella no ha sido definida con precisión en el canon, aunque el hecho de que no haya sido mencionada en Specter of the Past, Vision of the Future o Star Wars: Union sugiere que no nació antes del 19 DBY. El preview en la parte posterior de la novela Outcast incluye un extracto de la novela siguiente Omen, en la que Jysella es un personaje importante. El preview, escrito desde la perspectiva de Jysella, menciona que ella es diez años menor que Valin, por lo que su nacimiento sería en el 23 DBY. Sin embargo, cuando Omen salió a la venta, esta información se cambió a 3 años, por lo que Jysella nació alrededor del 16 DBY. Apariciones *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Betrayal'' *''Exile'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' Fuentes * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Notas y referencias Véase también *Familia Horn Horn, Jysella Horn, Jysella Horn, Jysella Horn, Jysella Horn, Jysella Horn, Jysella